


路过窗边的宋江女士 Ms. River Song Passed by the Window

by Smeltingriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, POV Alternating, scared
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【Doctor Who/神秘博士，11th×River Song，悬疑向短篇，冒险故事】
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“女士？”

“噢，请原谅我，你知道的，我最近一直在为那件事烦恼……”有着夸张卷发的成熟女人抱歉地笑笑，“全宇宙都知道了，对吧？”

眼睛，深茶绿色的眼睛，她多情地凝望着，涂着鲜艳口红的嘴唇吐出几个自嘲的单词来。

我要怎么回答她？

她并没有给我多少思考的时间，似乎并不期待我的回答——也对，声名赫赫的考古学家，宇宙冒险家怎么会期待一个小小柜员的同情与理解呢？

我自嘲地笑笑，随口转移了话题，“女士，您委托的物品已经入库完毕，感谢您对卡拉布索宇宙银行的信任。”

她俏皮地眨眨右眼，戴上拉风的墨镜，“谢谢。”

我下意识回避那张美丽的面孔，尝试专注于手头的文书。

总是有做不完的工作，真是见鬼了！

恒温器似乎出了点问题，我被热出一身汗，恍惚了一下，又集中精力开始工作。

一整个下午都没有客人来，我却还得呆在这该死的工作窗口！

“River！”

年轻男人的声音从一个角落传来。

噢，一个蓝色的警用电话亭！

多么奇怪啊！一个幽暗的金属走廊里突兀地出现地球上美国70年代常见的警用电话亭，又是谁在里面说话呢？

“我来接你啦！你换好衣服了吗？先说好，TARDIS上的裙子上次你说都不满意之后我还没有准备新的……”

打开半边门板的电话亭里先是鬼鬼祟祟地探出一个戴着高礼帽的脑袋，似乎还绅士地用手掌遮住了眼部。

他的语速快极了，喋喋不休地。

男人打开手指头之间的缝隙，试图偷看一眼。

“River？”

空荡荡的牢房里只有尘埃安静地漂浮在光束中，像银白色的蜉蝣。

年轻男人的表情有一瞬茫然失措，他迅速把右手食指伸进嘴里舔一舔，然后伸到空气中。

“呃，38世纪，暴风监狱，没有来错啊！为什……”

男人快速地扫过一眼牢房里的景象，突然从外套的胸袋里掏出一张被黑色套子包住的纸片来。

通灵纸片，博士的老三样之一，博士的朋友都知道的。哦，难道这个年轻男人正是那个大名鼎鼎的时间领主吗？

他打开纸片，上面写着潦草凌乱的字迹。

“Goodbye，sweetie.”

“哦你这调皮的坏女孩！”博士怪笑一声，孩子气地在原地转了两圈，搭在脖子上的领巾却被一缕来自电话亭，哦不，是博士的塔迪斯的气流掀到地上，那么刚好地飘到牢房里。

塔迪斯里是没有风的，除非……

博士转身就进了塔迪斯，被刷成蓝色的木门自动关上了  
然后塔迪斯的身影开始在原地闪烁，很快就消失了。

走廊里似乎传来了一声模糊的叹息，但很快也消失了。  
也许是错觉吧。

我听说最近宇宙里有点乱，好吧，是出了大麻烦。连我这样在偏远星系工作的小人物都听说了，看来真的又打仗了。唉，希望不要把火烧到工作的地方来……

那位自称“博士”的时间领主在中央星系和戴立克人还有其他种族的舰队对峙了整整三个宇宙日，那么多装载凶残武器的战舰对阵单枪匹马的博士啊！多么威风啊！我想象着他站在无数人面前，让一整支军队转头逃跑，而他只是神气地回到他的塔迪斯，用一个响指开门……

我甩甩头，试图摆脱这些杂乱的念头。奇怪，我是怎么做到把关于博士的东西想象得这么清晰的？就好像……就好像我在现场，亲眼见过一样……

“嘀嘀————”

门禁突然响起来了，我被吓了一跳。原来是到了换班的时间，和我交接的那位先生早就走进来了。他站在我面前，高大的体型弄得我胆颤心惊地。那巨大头颅上地三只眼睛同时冷漠地盯着我，我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，匆匆交代了一些今天工作的内容就走了。

好累啊……好想快点到家啊……


	2. Chapter 2

今天又要来上班，我烦躁地对着电梯整理了一下衣领。

这种清点的工作就不能交给机器人吗？呃，不行，这样我肯定就失业了。一定是地底仓库的温度太低了，对，不然我怎么会反应这么迟钝……

“叮————”

电梯门打开了。

“River Song是谁？”

姜红色头发的苏格兰女孩头也不回地反问博士。

“你在开玩笑吗，Amy？噢，这一点也不好笑！”长脸男人的脸色更难看了，金棕色的头发乱糟糟地堆在头上。

“Come on！Doctor！这已经是你问我的第三遍了！”漂亮的长腿女孩踩着皮靴从飞船中部悬空的回廊阶梯上“踢踢踏踏”地走下来，“到底她是谁？”

“噢，她是……”年轻男人轻轻嗫喏着嘴唇，像是怯于开口的样子。

“朋友？噢，River！River！River！不止是一个朋友吧（More than a friend）？”美丽的Amy有的不仅是一双会放电的迷人眼睛，那还是一双分外犀利的慧眼……呃，好吧，至少某些时候是这样，一边的Rory也耸耸肩。

红发女孩搞怪的声音回荡在看似冰冷的塔迪斯飞船里。

“……妻子（Wife），River Song是我的妻子。”

我的……爱人。

Amy听见博士空荡荡的低沉嗓音。这个看起来永远年轻，永远有消耗不完的精力的外星人，很多次Amy都看着他的背影，好像孤独又落寞，但是下一秒就会大声笑着转过来，拉起不管是谁的手奔向一段崭新的混乱冒险。

在博士蓝黑色的眼睛里，她总是看见小女孩Amelia。

可是Amelia觉得她读不懂这个开着蓝盒子的疯男人，是的，应该读不懂的吧？

穿得破破烂烂的褴褛博士（Raggedy Doctor），所有人都以为是孤单的little Amelia幻想出来的同伴，就那样像流星坠落地出现了，然后迟到了那么久那么久。

可是蓝盒子里的疯男人觉得little Amelia读得懂他。

“炸鱼条和蛋奶糊（Fishfingers and Custard）”，对吧？

“我失去她了（I lost her）……”

博士把宽大的手掌交叠，用力揉搓着脸部的皮肤。

那双手盖住了上半张脸，良久也没有拿下来。

我强打精神等待电梯门完全打开——老实说，我最近疲倦极了。

不管睡了多久，总是不够的感觉，从床上醒来的时候感觉身体有点麻痹，从胸口以下，都需要我坐在原地缓好一会儿才能活动。

明明是那么高科技的电梯，我用起来却总是谨小慎微。

一定要等电梯停稳了，电梯门完全打开了再出去，这样才没有安全隐患。

“滴——滴——”

这个讨厌的电梯在催着我出去了。

我暗自叹了口气，硬着头皮走进地底仓库，准备开始清点工作。

左边的一半很快就清点完毕了，我打着亮橙色的手电筒，战战兢兢地走向右边半区。

因为我听见了。

那些缓慢沉重的拖行声。

听起来像什么黏糊糊的大块物体被什么东西吃力地拖动着。

我更害怕了，吓得五官都快皱到一起。

“吧嗒——吧嗒——”咀嚼的声音响起来了。

“滴答——滴答——”这是垂涎三尺的怪物还是新鲜血食上掉落的残液呢？

双脚变得好沉重，每一步迈出去不仅要莫大的勇气，还要花费很多力气。

我颤抖的双手几乎快要握不住手电筒，而更糟糕的是手电筒发出的光无缘无故地开始闪烁！

那些可怕的声音越来越近了，感觉就在这个货架的拐角了——马上我就要走过的那一个货架。

一步，两步，三步……

我从来不知道浑身发冷原来是这样的感受，透骨的寒意爬上脊椎，像一把钢针要刺穿我的皮肉。

我太想扭头就走了，可是我不行。

我得完成工作，所有人都得完成工作。我不工作，就会有人取代我，留在这家银行里。

“吧嗒——滴答——吧嗒——”

它们慢条斯理地啃食着，撕咬着。

我看见它们了。

怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办？

救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧救救我吧

救………………


	3. Chapter 3

我的大脑里满是那些黑黢黢的怪物张开猩红色大嘴的影象。

橙色的光忽明忽暗。

埋头撕咬的群兽无暇抬头，在黑暗中蠕动着身躯。争抢着残肢断臂的怪物，低吼着，在冲撞中失败的一头被挤出血肉的边界，拖着流出涎水的肢体。

它盯上我了。

而我却像被诅咒的石化雕像，一动不动。

腥臭的口气带着涎水，黏丝呼啦，在空气中变冷，几乎就要甩在我的脸上了。

而我眼睁睁看着这一切，什么也做不了。

突然一双温热的大手盖住了我的双眼。

“别害怕，Professor River Song……”，那个男人说。

而突然之间就火光大作，随即就飘来令人作呕的烧焦气味，却也没有什么奇怪的声音传过来。

“不过是一些低级的变异体……好，让我看看这些是什么。唔……原型是生活在下水道里的……咦，清洁者（Cleaner）怎么会变成这样……呕，正面被烧得真恶心！”

长手长脚的年轻男人跳到烧死的怪物躯体面前，熟练地用一个“哔哔”叫个不停的东西检查了地上面目全非的臭肉团，然后又很快站直身子走到我面前。

“咳咳……”他清清嗓子，还用手调整了一下长颈鹿似的脖子上系着的棕色领结。

然后他说……

“哇哦，好久不见，Professor River Song！”

而我还是惊恐地站在原地。

男人的笑容消失了。

“River？”

“你再说一遍你是谁？”在无边黑暗里，我听见那个救了我一命的男人这样说着。

“我是伽马星系AP4022号森林星上的第二代移民后代……”

“好了好了，你不用说了。”看起来似乎是喜怒无常的高大男人又制止了我。

他似乎很困惑，好吧，其实我也很困惑，之前那种全身僵直的恐惧奇迹般地退潮了……就因为这个男人的出现。  
他说好久不见。

但是我以前见过他吗？我见过这个没有眉毛的马脸男人吗？

噢，看这夸张的大下巴，我要是见过一定会有印象的。  
所以……

下一刻我什么也看不见了，只有一片黑暗——是手电筒终于没电了吗？

“River！River！醒醒！哦天呐！”

博士没能及时扶住倒下的女人，只来得及保护住她的头。

一片血腥的地方，博士跪坐在地上，女人的头正枕在他的大腿上。博士握住女人冰凉的手，慌张地侧耳去听女人的呼吸。

“哦，拜托了，Professor Song！呼吸！你要呼吸啊，River！”

博士屏住自己的呼吸，努力去听女人身体的动静。

“River？”

没有呼吸，女人的胸膛正如死尸一样毫无起伏。

“你……你又……你又故意屏住了呼吸吗，River……”

而女人没有像博士记忆里那样，笑着起来，轻轻吻住他恼怒的双唇。

我觉得头好晕。

特别晕，感觉就好像有个人拿着大汤勺想把我的脑子从颅骨挖出去一样。我持续感受到一种不同寻常的悬浮感，但是又有一种撕扯中的感觉……

对！我赶紧回去！回去工作！不工作就会有人发现我！他们会来的！他们会来赶走我的！不！不！我不能被取代，我不能离开银行！

我努力地睁开眼睛，眼前是一片明亮。

怎么回事？我离开地下了吗？

酸痛的眼睛努力聚焦，我终于看清了眼前的一切……

……

耶稣基督圣母玛利亚啊！这些是什么？

地下仓库不知道什么原因坍塌了一大半，星球表面亮橙色的光照进来，但是不是完全畅通无阻的……

无数的废墟上爬着成群成群的黑色怪物，一个连一个，烂泥一样的身体令人作呕，在橙色的光下拱出一道道人形，慢慢向这边靠近。

我害怕极了，止不住地颤抖。

还好，还好，这位来历不明的先生挡在了我前面。

那种一个人对阵千军万马的样子，好像有点熟悉……

男人回过头，看不出一点紧张和害怕，甚至还带着笑，“这位女士，请问你有见过一本蓝色封皮的日记本吗？”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

好吧，后来我又晕倒了，失去了对那之后的所有记忆。

这不能怪我！上帝啊，那么多的怪物！我从来没有见过这样恐怖的情景！谁能期待一个小小的银行柜员能够从容镇静应对呢？

当我再次睁开双眼，对上的就是一顶红色的土耳其毡帽（Fez）……正戴在那位博士的头上。

老实说，看得我手痒，总想开一枪把那帽子打掉。

但我……奇怪，我怎么会这么想呢？我甚至从来没有摸过枪！

头……头更疼了，完全想不起来……

“好吧，这位……呃，女士，想好怎么和我解释这个了吗？”

年轻的博士低头把土耳其毡帽接到手上，双手各顶住一角，趁帽子软下来之前灵活地转了两下，又抛到头上，同色的流苏甩了两下安静下来。

宽大的掌心里出现一个目测超过五六英寸的古怪东西，闪着微弱的蓝光。

“从你身上找到的……音速铲子。”

博士举起那个东西，天空中橙色的光似乎刺激到了什么，那东西上的蓝光先是猛地亮了一下，随即开始急促地闪烁。

“哔哔哔——”

博士身上的一个什么东西也紧跟着发出尖利的声音，瞬息之间就和闪烁的蓝光协同了频率。

“半辐射场域协同信号……！”博士稀疏的眉头猛地皱了起来，动作麻利地从外套口袋里掏出一个……音速起子？

那个“哔哔”叫个不停的东西，我终于回想起它的名字——音速起子。

“接受预定强度的恒星风暴电离辐射之后自动激活，啊哈，聪明的设计！然后是……哦哦哦，狡猾的小家伙！让我看看你到底要干什么！”

那个看起来笨拙的铲子样东西终于在我和那个男人的视线中恢复了原本的样子——一本蓝色封面的，笔记本，看起来有点年头了，从裂开的书脊里可以看见泛黄的纸页。

而博士，博士终于想起来了，他为什么要不远亿万光年横跨大半个宇宙来到这里……

因为三天之前，有大型的联合宇宙舰队宣称抓住了一位“狡猾的冒险家、卑劣的投机者”，经辨认，正是赫赫有名的考古学家River Song教授。而他们，将要依据对博士的仇恨处死这位与博士关系匪浅的入侵者与窃贼，并向全宇宙公开播送处刑画面，来警告一切和联合舰队为敌的家伙。

“你不想让我知道，对吗，River？”年轻的博士流露出夹杂着愤怒与难过的复杂神情，攥紧蓝色笔记本的手掌青筋暴起。

“River！你不能……！你为什么要瞒着我呢？River！”

……

这个孤独的时间领主自负地认为这个宇宙里好似只有他一个救世主，只有他搭救别人的份，而他也确实固执地一次次将自己的生命放在死神天平的另一端，面对人们无助的眼神潇洒地笑笑，转身面对一切可怖的黑暗。

但是博士，噢，博士，我怎么能就这样看你一次次赴死却对自己被全宇宙的生物爱着感恩着一无所知呢？

而即使是这样全宇宙的爱意也比不过我爱你的十分之一，博士，我的博士。

……

“那么你呢，我的爱人（And so could you，my love）？”

一分钟前，那本蓝色封皮的笔记本出现了。

在斑驳的磨损痕迹之下可以看清封面的样子，一个电话亭。正如博士的飞船，Tardis的样子。

笔记本就躺在博士手上，突然无风自动。

打开的纸页间发出强烈的能量辐射，金黄色的光看起来是那么眼熟。

重生能量（Regeneration Energy）。

正如打开怀表的John·Smith一样，大学校园里温文尔雅的教授转眼间成了宇宙间流浪的时间领主，变了，变得那么彻底。

懦弱的银行职员在金色的光芒中变成一位风情万种的冒险家，明明是同一张脸，却让人有截然不同的感觉。

考古学家、宇宙旅行者River Song出现了。

第十一任博士最亲密的妻子，最可靠的伙伴，最狡猾的助手——

而River只来得及笑一笑就再次倒下了，她的身边明明什么都没有，但是却让她不停的流血，仿佛存在着不可见的刀剑。

Professor River Song倒在肮脏的地面上，徒劳地张开嘴。

博士立刻赶到她的身边，噢，年轻的十一任博士！他看起来还像个刚出青春期的大男生，有些时候特别黏着这位美丽的考古学家，在偌大的飞船里对她发射大狗勾一样依依不舍的眼神。

有很多幸福的时刻，他安静地躺在她的大腿上，兴高采烈地说着什么，而她总是温柔地和他一起，穿梭于无穷的时间与空间。

她甚至来不及说出那句话，那句曾被她刻在宇宙爆炸产生第一块钻石悬壁上的话。

就这样倒在了血泊之中，示意博士贴近她。

而博士贴到了她的嘴边，听她说：“请把她带回她的故乡，救救她，伽马星系AP4……”。很微弱的声音，突如其来倒在血泊中的考古学家River Song说着，勉力指向从口袋里滚落的那个真正的铲子，音速铲子。

上面有绿色的读条，博士熟悉的读条。他知道，这个设备里储存了一个灵魂，鲜活的灵魂① 。

“No！No！No……River！醒醒！”

来不及了，没等到博士想到方法拯救血泊里的妻子，巨大的风暴已经来临了！

太阳黑子爆发。

蓄势待发已久的太阳风暴，已经用异常的辐射光芒昭告了自己的存在。携带暴动的电磁乱流的“太阳风”已经来了！博士清晰地记得！那个宇宙银行②！

那个在太阳暴动里毁于一旦的宇宙银行！

TBC

【注释：①就是出现在图书馆那一集里的技术，但是按照剧中博士与宋江对它的了解，笔者认为这是早于图书馆事件前两人就已经掌握的知识

②在第十二任博士剧集中出现的宇宙银行，剧集中十二博士在太阳风暴毁灭一切前救出了一种奇异生物，笔者认为这件事较为重大，而且有未来博士的参与，所以太阳风暴的发生应当是时间定点（fixed point），博士应该知道这一定点事件“太阳风暴产生，附近的一家宇宙银行据点被毁灭”】


End file.
